You Belong To Me
by Onathea
Summary: After being sold off by family to the Deathmask's Mafia, Misty isn't sure what's going to happen to her. She's determined to survive this however, and finding a way home, but maybe she already is? DeathmaskxMistyxAphrodite, Genderswapfic


Authors Note: So I randomly had this idea and I decided to go with it, feel free to tell me what you think of it!

"You've not paid up." Deathmask was pacing in the small living room apartment, looking at the man and woman sitting on the couch looking up at the man horrified. "It would be a pity if I had to take the collateral." He added continuing to walk about.

"Please I just need a few more days." The man tried to rise but one of the tall men next to the couch pushed him back down.

"I don't think so. What was it you offered, your wife?" The woman next to him looked horrified. It was bad enough that there was a mob boss in her house, but this was insane. Pausing next to a table he picked up a photograph. "Pity, gambling away your family, my what a pretty daughter you have. Rather prestigious school for a gambler's child to attend, must be a smart girl too. I'll tell you what, I'm changing my original plans. You can keep your wife, she's not worth much to me anyway. Your pretty little daughter however will fetch a hefty sum, unless of course I decide to keep her for myself."

"You can't!" The woman jumped up only to be shoved back down by the body guard who glowered menacingly at her. "Please, leave Misty out of this. None of this is her fault."

"You should have thought about that before you let your husband borrow money from us," The girl's mother jumped up trying to run after Deathmask, but one of the body gaurds caught her and flung her to the floor. "I'm done with this shit, and my decision will not be changed." Deathmask said snapping his fingers before walking out, his three body guards trailing after him, and sticking close as they exited the shabby apartment building. "School will be out in about half an hour, we should head over there and offer her a ride."

Several hours later Misty came out in her uniform carrying a gym bag over her shoulder. Extra practice for an upcoming Rhythmic Gymnastics competition had kept her late at school, as it had almost every day this week. She shivered, it was winter and the only jacket she had was far too light. Shuffling along she started heading home, sighing slightly, she just hoped that they actually had money to have bought dinner tonight. "Excuse me." Misty paused looking around. A sleek black limo had pulled up alongside of her on the street. "Certainly is cold to be walking around in such a light jacket, would you like a ride?"

Misty paused, a handsome man was staring out the window at her, his blue eyes watching her carefully but he didn't seem unkind. She looked the Limo up and down, before biting her lip. She'd never been in a limo, it was cold and starting to get dark, not to mention she'd probably never get the chance to experience that again. "Yeah… I'd like that a lot."

"Great, throw your bag in the trunk and climb on in." He gestured to the trunk which popped open and Misty then tossed her bag in before walking around as a burly man stepped out of the front and opened the door for her. Stepping inside, Misty moved to sit next to the man, feeling a little bit nervous. He was older than her, sure but he was well dressed as well as being built and handsome. "Now where might you be headed."

Misty blushed before mumbling her addressed, suddenly she felt so ashamed of the shabby little apartment her family lived in. "Sorry, I bet you were expecting somewhere a lot nicer." Misty said looking away, noticing that on the other seats were two more burly men, which she assumed must be this man's bodyguards.

"You must be an incredibly smart young woman to be on scholarship there then." Deathmask said looking over at Misty who blushed, not even thinking as to why this man would assume she was scholarship.

"Yes, and I'm there for their Gymnastics team." Misty replied with a small smile before looking down at her worn tennis shoes.

"Ah, you must be pretty flexible then. Tell me would you like a glass of campaign? I was about to have some myself when I noticed you. Such a pretty girl walking alone into a dangerous part of town, at night no less, it would be improper of me to let such a pretty young woman walk home." He said slipping an arm around Misty as one of the body guards got a bottle and two glasses out of a mini-fridge. "I'm Deathmask by the way." He said giving his most charming smile.

Misty blushed as the man wrapped his arm around her. "I-I'm Misty." She said softly trying to keep her composure. The school was all girls, so she rarely interacted with any guys, sure his name was strange but perhaps his parents were just odd people. "And I wouldn't mind a glass." She'd never tasted it, but was curious about what it might be like. After all, this might be her only chance to get an idea of the finer things in life. As the body guard started to pour she looked out the window, watching for a bit. It was long enough however for Deathmask to slip a couple of drops of a clear liquid into her glass. "I think you took a wrong turn." She said looking back at him as he handed her a glass of campaign.

"I thought we could drive a bit, I'd like to get to know a bit more than a short drive Misty. Cheers." He offered his and she let them tap, a single note resounding. Taking a sip, Misty was surprised slightly, the sweet and bubbly liquid tasted a lot like grape juice.

"Alright, that sounds fine with me. You're very kind to have offered me a ride." Misty said taking another sip, her parents wouldn't be too worried after all her mom was gone to work and her father was probably out blowing everything they had on gambling and alcohol, her brother could care for himself, why shouldn't she enjoy a nice evening with a handsome stranger. It was like a scene out of one of those trashy romance novels girls at school were always reading, the poor young girl picked up and whisked away by a handsome stranger after winning his heart.

"It's quite alright. Paris is beautiful this time of year isn't it?" He chuckled softly pulling Misty closer and letting her rest back against him as the young woman sipped her campaign.

"It really is. With any luck we'll get the first snow of the season soon." She sighed softly, she was starting to feel drowsy. She tried to tell herself to wake up but her body didn't seem to want to listen, Deathmask was warm and not to mention he smelled really nice. It wasn't too long before Misty began to nod off leaning back against him. "Get us out of here." He said firmly.

The bodyguards shifted over a small stand which slid into the wall console where the fridge was, revealing a pair of cuffs that were bolted down to the floor of the car. Deathmask carefully moved Misty so she was cuffed down, leaving her laying on the floor, head resting on her bound hands pink lips slightly parted as she slumbered. Getting in one of the drawers he pulled out a ballgag and fixing it firmly in Misty's mouth. "You shouldn't trust strangers Misty," He chided absently looking down at the pretty young girl, pulling out his phone he dialed a familiar number. "Hello Aphrodite?"

"Oh darling, how's the business trip going?" The voice on the other end made the mafia leader smile.

"I got something much better than I originally thought, pretty young thing, The guy who owed me had a bombshell of a daughter, pretty naïve but workable." Deathmask replied looking down at Misty who shifted slightly curling up as if cold. "I was actually thinking of keeping her."

"What?! Am I not good enough anymore? So you're just going replace me with some younger bimbo who's cunt you don't even know where it's been!" Jerking the phone away from his ear Deathmask frowned.

"Aphrodite, I said no such thing. I know you get bored and you get lonely, she's very pretty and I think you'd have as much fun as I will. As you know, next week I have a business trip to meet my contact in Japan that's going to take about two weeks. I'm leaving the fun part of her training to you. She's going to be like a second to you, a helper of sorts. Besides you always complain about being bored, lonely, and horny when I'm away." Deathmask replied sighing and shaking his head as he propped his feet up across the seat. "Besides, I'll make my decision after I take her for a test run, so to speak."

"So I'm still your top girl?" The voice on the other end seemed far calmer down, "And I'm as much in charge of her as you are? I think I could maybe get used to it, anyway I'll probably be in the studio practicing. When you get home in the morning love, I assume you'll be staying in Milan like usual?"

"Yes, it's the best place for what I need to do. Not to mention away from prying eyes." He replied giving a small nod using his foot to nudge Misty's skirt, which had ridden up, down and glaring at one of the body gaurds, this girl was his and they were paying more attention to her than he liked.

"Alright, well I'll see you in the morning, goodnight love." Aphrodite said before hanging up and Deathmask sighed settling in for the long drive to get to Milan.

Authors Note: I've decided Europe worked best, for this. I've never been there, so forgive me if I'm doing things slightly off. I'm also picking random major cities in Italy, I apologize.


End file.
